


It's Claustrophobia Stiles.

by sourirs (sourirpourmoi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts, because i stil havent caught up, btu so is derek, set after s03e02, stiles is a sass master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourirpourmoi/pseuds/sourirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is never allowed to come up with plans ever again. Or Stiles should always come up with them.<br/>It depends on whether being cramped in a box with a lapful of Stiles is something Derek can endure without bursting from the sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Claustrophobia Stiles.

It had been a long fucking day.

Derek and Scott had been looking every where for the past 18 hours for any sign of Cora or Boyd and both had turned up with nothing.

Derek feels… Weird.

He’s feeling too much, he doesn’t quite know how to deal.

So he doesn’t.

He forces himself not to think about anything and slumps on his bed as soon as he gets in.

Isaac was with Scott, Peter was god knows. And Derek was finally free.

Shrugging off his jacket he yawns loudly, stretching his body out.

“Wow, you even yawn like a dog.”

Derek sighs and scowls at the intruder.

“Stiles,” He grumbles in acknowledgement.

“Big bad wolf.” Stiles replies, just standing there.

A painfully awkward moment passes by where each party say nothing and stare at the ground.

Derek knows Stiles is attracted to him. 

It’d be pointless denying it. His flushed face, clammy hands, fast heart beat, they all give him away. But if Stiles isn’t going to say anything Derek refuses to touch that with a ten foot pole.

Regardless of how he feels. Stiles doesn’t need to know that. He doesn’t need to know just how much Stiles has been a firm feature in Derek’s mind. Especially at night.

Alone.

Clearing his throat and trying to shake the images of TEENAGE boy in front of him out of his head, he stands and kneels against the table.

“What brings you here?” He says breaking the silence and causing Stiles to snap his head in his direction.

“Mother moon, Derek, mother moon.” He replies smirking.

Derek does  _not_  find that adorable.

“Care to elaborate?” He asks sarcastically, quirking his eyebrows and forcing his smile down.

Stiles pouts and walks over to him, dumping a duffel on the table as he turns. “Don’t sass me, okay. It makes me feel violated.”

Derek huffs out a laugh before he can stop himself and Stiles smirks yet again.

Before Derek can say something, anything to keep their relationship back to the hostile on it once was, Stiles brings out his phone.

“Listen, so the full moon calls to you guys right?” 

“Stiles what is this ab-“

“Come on dude, just answer my question.”

Derek sneaks a side long glance at him and his breathe hitches.

Stiles looks fucking beautiful. The only light coming in from the arch window lights up one side of his face, highlighting his cheek bones, his pink lips. His eyelashes form dancing shadows on his cheeks, the lights hit his eyes and suddenly hazel can’t describe them. It’s not enough, his eyes are so much fucking more than just brown.

“-rek?” Stiles is talking. Stiles is staring at him like he’s gone crazy.

Shit, he’s been staring at him.

“You have a little something..” Derek says casually, cool demeanour a complete contrast to his thumping heart.

“I do? Where?” Stiles flails, hand not holding his phone wiping around his face.

“Right there.” Derek grabs his hand and uses it to slap Stiles head. 

Violence. Yeah, great fucking move there Hale.

“Ow! You bastard.”

“Shut up whining and carry on.”

“I was telling you but then you went all dazed and mindless on me-” Derek growls slightly. “Alright! Okay! Carrying on!”

Stiles does explain. He explains pretty well. But Derek? Derek’s gone. Lost completely to the way Stiles talks with his whole body, smiling here and then, full grins that light up the dark loft. Lost to his scent, a sweet earthly smell that makes Derek want to roll around in it. Lost to the boys lips, the way he pulls at them with his teeth when he’s thinking, the way he pouts them when something doesn’t make sense.

So when Stiles asks him if he’s ready, Derek agrees, nodding so that he gets to see that smile once again.

He grabs his jacket and keys and forces himself to stop looking at Stiles ass as they move to the car.

**~*~**

They weren’t alone, Derek could hear the frenzied heartbeats of a dozen people are so, clambering footsteps getting closer to the warehouse Stiles had led them too.

“Stiles!” He whispered angrily. Stiles turns and acknowledges him with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Uh huh?”

“In any second now, a small crowd is going to burst through that door and we’ll be fucking found trespassing.”

Stiles mouth drops open and he gapes at Derek. ” What? No! Shit.”

Derek growls, getting more agitated by the second. He doesn’t think, running solely on instinct.

He grabs Stiles shirt and drags him along. Shoving the heavy lid from the top of a crate he jumps in, forces Stiles in on top of him.

Stiles just manages to put the lid on straight before footsteps flood into the dark hall.

Straining his neck, Derek listens for any sign of who interrupted them.

“It’s the police force.” He whispers. “They’re setting up for a negotiation with a kidnapper here. We’re gonna have to wait it out. Fuck.”

Stiles groans slightly and lets his head drop forward.

On to Derek’s shoulder.

Which leads Derek to evaluate their positions. And he almost squawks.

Derek is sat on his bum, knee’s slightly raised with his back to the wall of the crate.

Stiles is sat on Derek.

SAT ON DEREK. 

His knee’s straddle Derek’s hips and his back leans slightly on the front of Derek’s thighs.

Stiles was astride Derek.

Stiles was straddli-

And Derek was so tur-

Oh fuck.

**~*~**

“I hate you so much.”

“In my defence, it was a fool proof plan.”

“Stop wriggling!”

“I can’t help it, denim is constricting!”

**~*~**

“You’re always so grumpy. Cheer up. Smile. Smile sourwolf.”

“Stiles?”

“Mmm?”

“Shut up.”

**~*~**

“How long will this take?”

“They’re still not finished. Shut up.”

**~*~**

“Stop wriggling.”

“Fuck you.”

**~*~**

“You okay? You’re looking a little hot, Derek..”

“It’s called claustrophobia Stiles.”

“Sure.”

**~*~**

“Derek, your- somethings poking me. Is that what I think it is-“

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“…Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Oh.”

“Oh fuck don’t do that.”

“Do what Derek?”

“Move your fucking hips like that!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Stiles.. Please, god, I can’t control my-  Please.”

“Don’t, don’t hold back anymore-“

**~*~**

“Derek?”

“Mmm?”

“Are we going to talk about what just happened?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

**~*~**

“Yes, god, there! There!”

“Stiles..”

“Please Derek, don’t stop.”

“Fuck.. I can’t.”

“Don’t stop. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“You’re so- You’re beautiful.”

“God, don’t ever stop.”

**~*~**

“So what was that?” Stiles says, even though Derek hasn’t looked at him once since they got out. Even though it’s so fucking awkward he can barely breathe.

“It was nothing. Go home.” Derek growls. He doesn’t know what just happened, one second he was painfully trying to deal with his fucking hard on and the next Stiles was moaning on top of him.

Derek didn’t know what had changed but fuck, he was glad for it.

That was of course, until they both finally crawled out of the box and moved metres away from each other, faces flushed and panting heavily.

“You drove me here.” Stiles states moving closer. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I told you to never stop?”

Derek’s head snaps up and he meets Stiles eyes, twinkling, bright and mischievous.

Slowly, and with serious intent Stiles brings one hand up to Derek’s neck. He smiles at him and he runs his hand through his hair.

“Don’t ever stop, Derek.” He whispers against Derek’s lips, finally closing that space and pressing his soft lips against Derek’s.

“It wasn’t claustrophobia Stiles.”

“I know.”


End file.
